Elecciones
by VictoriaDiaz
Summary: -¡De ninguna manera Albus!—Respondió con evidente disgusto la mujer—No te estoy entregando a Harry. Los Potter tienen gemelos y para salvar a todos deben renunciar a uno, la cuestión es ¿Eligieron al indicado?
1. La eleccion

10 de Agosto de 1980

Agosto el mes en el que la temporada es cálida y refrescante, pero no hoy, hoy el Clima tan hermoso fue intercambiado por aires helados, era como si la tierra estuviera en desacuerdo con algo y a manera de protesta mandara vientos fuertes y congelados.

Dentro de una habitación ubicada en un enorme y magistral castillo se podía apreciar a una pareja discutiendo con un anciano. La mujer pelirroja sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta de color azul y a su lado un Hombre de negra cabellera sostenía uno igual.

-¡De ninguna manera Albus!—Respondió con evidente disgusto la mujer—No te estoy entregando a Harry

-Lily debes entender que estamos en medio de una guerra en la cual nuestra única esperanza es Damián, nuestro deber es hacerle el camino lo más fácil posible y para ello se necesitara toda nuestra atención, no será justo para él ni para Harry—Albus esperaba de todo corazón que los Potter entendieran la magnitud de la situación

-¿No hay otra manera Albus? Nos estas pidiendo que renunciemos a uno de nuestros hijos para que el otro viva mejor—James jamás había cuestionado ninguna de las decisiones de su antiguo director hasta el momento

-No James, no les estoy pidiendo que renuncien a un hijo para salvar al otro, les pido que lo hagan para salvarnos a todos—la respuesta no pareció serles suficiente a los Potter por lo que agrego—No estarían renunciando a Harry, le volverán a ver una vez que inicie su educación en Hogwarts y estoy seguro que si le explican por qué tuvimos que separarlo de ustedes, por qué su hermano Damián es tan importante, el entenderá.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que es Damián quien está destinado a derrotar a Voldemort?—Lily no se rendiría fácilmente

-Sin duda para derrotar a Voldemort se necesita una gran cantidad de magia poderos, magia que el pequeño Damián ya a mostrado mientras que Harry aun no a hecho nada mágico

-¡Tienen 10 Días de haber nacido! Son demasiado jóvenes para hacer algo Mágico

-10 Días y sin embargo Damián ya a mostrado signos de magia lo que hace evidente quien es el elegido—guardo silencio—James, Lily se que esto es muy difícil para ustedes, pero el futuro del mundo no solo el mágico si no también el Muggle está en juego, si hubiera otra opción, la que sea créanme se las diría

James y Lily lo sabían pero aun asi era muy duro aceptarlo, desde el momento en que se habían graduado habían decidido luchar para hacer el mundo un mejor lugar y poder formar la familia que tanto habían anhelado tener, habían decidido esperar pues eran conscientes que traer a un bebe a este mundo era demasiado peligroso, sin embargo el destino no lo pensó asi y a pesar de protegerse como habían decidido el 31 de julio de 1980 dos pequeños retoños habían nacido, ambos tan parecidos al padre salvo por el color de los ojos, uno el gemelo tenía unos profundos lagos color chocolate y el otro dos hermosas esmeraldas, habían decidido llamarles Damián y Harry, ambos padres olvidaron momentáneamente la guerra que se desataba fuera de esas cuatro paredes de hospital, para ellos solo existía ese momento en el cual cada uno sostenía fuertemente a un bebe, Sirius Black padrino de Harry y Remus Lupin padrino de Damián entraron saludando a los felices padres y conociendo a sus ahijados, Sin embargo aquel feliz momento cambio cuando Albus les informo sobre la profecía

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes"_

Aquella profecía que hoy les obligaba a dejar ir a uno de sus hijos.

-¿Y a donde mandaremos a Harry?—pregunto con resignación James mientras sostenía con fuerza y contra su pecho al pequeño bebe de ojos esmeralda—toda mi familia a muerto

-Pero tengo entendido que Lily tiene una hermana

Ante esta declaración Lily quien había estado callada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos levanto la mirada llena de asombro y de horror

-¡De ninguna manera Albus! ¿Con Petunia? ¡Ella odia la magia!

-Pero es su sobrino, por más odio que le tenga a la magia es más fuerte la Sangre, enviaremos mensualmente cierta cantidad de dinero para que no sea una carga para ellos, Harry estará bien y dentro de 11 años podrán volver a verle—Albus camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a James y estiro sus brazos—Debes hacerlo James, no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto

James observo por última vez a Harry y con lágrimas en los ojos beso su frente y murmuro un "te amo" y con todo el dolor de un padre entrego al bebe a su antiguo director, quien una vez teniendo a Harry en sus manos camino a la chimenea y utilizando polvos flu desapareció.

En aquella habitación una fría noche de Agosto, la Familia Potter fue rota.

Petunia Dursley estaba orgullosa de su perfecta vida tan normal, si hay una decisión de la cual nunca se arrepentirá es de haber cortado cualquier lazo con su anormal hermana es por ello que cuando salió esa noche a tirar la basura y vio en su puerta una pequeña canasta con un bebe dentro de ella se altero, eso solo pasaba en las películas fue su primer pensamiento, recogió al bebe y fue cuando vio ciertos rasgos familiares que no logro identificar hasta que leyó la carta que acompañaba al bebe, fue en ese momento que pego un grito que hizo retumbar los vidrios de la casa. Por la puerta de su hogar salió su esposo Vernon

-¿Qué te sucede mujer? ¿Quieres romper todos los vidrios? costará una fortuna repáralos—fue en ese momento que el hombre se fijó en lo que su esposa sostenía en sus brazos?-¿Qué tienes ahí?

Petunia se volvió a su marido con cara de horror mientras sostenía Harry lo más alejada de ella como si de alguna manera temiera contagiarse de algo

-Es la criatura de mi hermana, dice que por el momento no puede hacerse cargo de el y pide que por favor lo cuidemos nosotros

La cara de Vernon paso a ser de todos los colores

-¡Jamás! No criare a un niño que no es mío y mucho menos a un fenómeno como el, para que traer niños al mundo si no pueden hacerse cargo de ellos—entro nuevamente a la casa y salió con su abrigo y unas llaves—Dame al niño Petunia

-¿Qué aras con el? No podemos hacerle daño, no sabemos lo que esos raritos nos harían

-No le are daño lo dejare frente a una iglesia o algo asi, que alguien más se haga cargo de esta cosa

Y así Vernon se alejó con Harry del 4 de Privet Drive.

Némesis y Alexander Presto eran considerados una pareja simplemente perfecta, Alexander era un Médico y medimago muy reconocido, aunque trabajaba en el mundo Muggle, cuando un mago era herido él le atendía por igual, muchas familias mestizas o Squib solían ser clientes pues se les tenia negado el acceso al mundo mágico y en cuanto a Nemesis su mayor pasión era la decoración de interiores pero era solo un pasatiempo, como oficio ella tenía la suerte de enseñar Encantamientos en Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, Ambos hermosos, con trabajos bien pagados nada podía faltarles, bueno tal vez una cosa…un hijo

A pesar de haber intentado infinidad de cosa para obtener un embarazo ninguna había dado resultado, al principio habían renunciado a la posibilidad de tener un hijo y como muchas familias creían que era lo mejor pues con una fuerte guerra desatándose este mundo no era lugar digno para un niño, sin embargo el anhelo había sido demasiado fuerte y al ver que la guerra no parecía tener un fin próximo habían decidido formar la familia que tanto esperaban es por ello que ahora ambos se encontraban en un auto camino a una agencia de adopción Muggle, a ellos poco les importaba tener un niño mágico de hecho en la actual situación una parte de ellos prefería que su futuro hijo no tuviera magia alguna, así de alguna manera se mantendría a salvo.

Al llegar a la agencia lo primero que notaron fue un extraño ambiente, no malo si no extraño. Cuando entraron les recibió una mujer de aspecto cansado pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Buen día, ¿Los señores Presto me supongo? Mi nombre es Martha—dijo dándoles la mano

-Encantados—dijo Némesis con una gran sonrisa que no podía ocultar—lo lamento, es solo que, eh esperado este momento desde hace tanto tiempo

Martha solo sonrió

-Es normal, ahora síganme por favor—dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por los Presto—Hemos revisado cuidadosamente su expediente, ambos cuentan con trabajos muy bien pagados y sus referencias an dicho que sin duda no habría mejores padres que ustedes. ¿Buscan algo en particular?

-Nos encantaría recibir en nuestra familia a cualquier niño que necesitara un hogar, sin embrago si nos gustaría que fuera un bebe ya que al ser primerizos quisiéramos la experiencia completa, pero le repito un niño es una bendición a cualquier edad

-Ya veo—Martha sonrió y guio a los adultos a los cuneros—aquí estamos, pueden ver a los bebes a ver cuál se adapta más a ustedes

Némesis y Alexander se miraron y caminaron al primer cunero, una pequeña niña se encontraba en el, rubia y regordeta a los presto les pareció adorable, no tenían preferencia alguna, ya sea niño o niña eso les daba igual y justo cuando iban a caminar al segundo cunero uno de los bebes comenzó a llorar

-Lo lamento mucho, el pequeño aún no se acostumbra, llego apenas hace dos días—explico a modo de disculpa mientras se acercaba al último cunero y recogía al pequeño niño

Sin embargo los Presto le ignoraron, para ellos ese llanto fue como un llamado, Alexander fue quien dio el primer paso al reconocer el llanto de un bebe mágico, para muchas personas ya sean muggles o gente mágica el llanto de un bebe es igual, sin embargo un medimago bien entrenado podía sentir la diferencia, cuando un bebe mago lloraba expulsaba cierta cantidad de magia, muy poca y difícil de sentir, la magia está ahí para protegernos y el llanto es representación de que algo malo pasa entonces la magia sale a su rescate.

Némesis se acercó a la señora y pidió ´permiso para tomar en sus brazos al bebe, en ese momento el llanto ceso y los ojos de la criatura se abrieron para mostrar las más hermosas esmeraldas, Nemesis lo supo en ese momento, sin magia o con ella este bebe le pertenecía, levanto la mirada para ver a su esposo y no hicieron falta las palabras. Ambos volvieron hacia la señora quien pregunto

-¿Están dispuestos a adoptar al pequeño Harry?

-¿Se llama Harry?—pregunto Alexander mientras con la cabeza asentía

-Ese es el nombre que venía bordado en la manta con la que le encontramos, pero sin duda al momento de la adopción ustedes pueden escoger un nuevo nombre para el pequeño, tiene poco de haber nacido por lo que se asi que el cambio de nombre no será ningún problema, la mayoría de los padres que adoptan un bebe les cambian el nombre para no tener nada que ver con la anterior familia

-No, me gusta Harry—dijo Némesis con voz dulce mientras arrullaba al pequeño Harry—es un lindo nombre y no me molesta si es un recordatorio de su anterior familia de alguna manera les agradezco por traer este pequeño angelito hasta mis brazos

Alexander sonrió y se acercó a su esposa y a su ahora hijo

-¿Le molestaría empezar con los tramites?

Y fue así como el 12 de Agosto de 1980 Harry Potter dejo de existir y nació Harry Presto.

-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{ -{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{

NA: Pues mi primer fic de Harry Potter!

1-Pues para empezar quiero aclarar que los Potter, tanto Sirius como Remus si amaban a Harry, la razón -porque dejaron que se fuera es que hay decisiones que por más que duelan debemos tomar por el bien de alguien aunque eso nos parta el corazón

2-No quería que Harry se quedara con los dursley porque DIOS los detesto! Y definitivamente no los quería más de lo necesario en mi historia

3-Los Presto pues son personajes mios, de hecho abra mas pero claro no me olvidare de los ya existentes y geniales que creo JK, pensaba hacerlos muggles pero necesito a los Presto en Hogwarts y no podrían entrar si no tienen magia y sobre preferir a un Muggle sobre un mago, pues no se nada sobre adopción ciertamete pero siento que si alguien adopta es porque tiene un gran corazón y de verdad quiere a un pequeño para compartir ciertas experiencias y no le importara la edad ni nada de eso, ¿porque escogieron a Harry un mago sobre cualquier otro? No fue por la magia, llamémosle Destino n.n

Pues espero que les guste y dejen sus Review para saber que opinan y si les gusto, que no les gusto etc.

Besos y Chao


	2. 11 años despues

10 de Agosto de 1991

El clima ese día era perfecto, el sol recién salido y las aves ya estaban cantando una hermosa melodía.

Harry abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y lo primero que vio al levantarse fue una pequeña nota junto a su almohada, con una sonrisa en su rostro tomo la pequeña nota pero antes de leerla tomo sus gafas que estaban en su pequeño mueble junto a la cama, Muchas veces se preguntó porque tenía que usar gafas para ver teniendo un padre Medico en el ámbito Muggle y Mágico. Bueno lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento era usar sus gafas, hoy era 10 de agosto, su cumpleaños número once.

Con las gafas ya en su rostro se dispuso a leer la carta de sus padres pues estaba seguro de que era de ellos, la carta decía:

_Feliz Cumpleaños cariño, parece mentira que tengas 11 cuando hace apenas poco tiempo te metíamos a la cuna. Tuvimos que salir un momento pero prometemos volver antes de medio dia para celebrar tu día especial, No desesperes y desayuna tranquilamente y cualquier cosa que necesites llama a Vika._

_Con Amor Mam__á__ y Papá_

_PD. Papa no escribió nada pero insistió en aparecer._

Amaba a sus padres aunque a en ocasiones fueran un tanto cariñosos nunca pediría otros. Saltando de su cama encendió su portátil y coloco algo de música para ambientar, a pesar de tener magia sus padres siempre habían insistido en vivir en el mundo Muggle, eso no quería decir que no supiera nada del mundo mágico, su familia vivía en una mezcla de ambos mundos algo genial porque francamente el mundo mágico esta algo..atrasado en ciertas cuestiones.

Mientras la música resonaba el se dispuso a darse un baño, poner música mientras hacia sus actividades diarias fue una maña que pesco de su madre quien siempre hacia todo escuchando música, siempre dice que una buena canción cambia completamente un día. Salió de bañarse y se vistió de manera casual, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una polera verde que era su color preferido y asi listo bajo a desayunar.

Lo primero que noto al bajar las escaleras fue el delicioso aroma de panqueques recién hechos cortesía de su madre, a pesar de tener a Vika el elfo domestico Harry notaba que su madre prefería hacer todo por ella misma, ya sea cocinar o limpiar la casa, los únicos momentos en que Vika hacia acto de presencia era para entregar el correo o algún encargo que sus padres hubieran hecho y claro viviendo en un Barrio Muggle eso era perfecto.

Comió sus panqueques en tiempo record y dejando el plato en el lavadero se sentó velozmente frente a la chimenea esperando, poco tiempo paso para que de ella salieran llamas verdes indicando que alguien llegaba vía Flu, de las verdes llamaradas salió una mujer de la edad de Harry, su cabello castaño con reflejos rosas fue lo que Harry vio antes de verse envuelto en un fuerte abrazo

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry—dijo alegremente la chica mientras le soltaba y le tendía un paquete

-Muchas gracias Victoria—contesto Harry recibiendo un regalo de las manos de la chica—me alegra que vinieras

-Como si pudiera faltar, estaba tan ansiosa por venir, ¡eh esperado este día desde hace tanto tiempo Harry! Mi padre no podrá venir hasta la noche y me pidió que le disculparas y que te desea un muy feliz cumpleaños lleno de blablablá, ya te sabes el resto—hizo una pausa y olfateo el aire, acto seguido su cabello cambio de castaño a rosa— ¡panqueques! Espero que guardaras algunos

Harry observo a su amiga ir rumbo a la cocina, Victoria Nevue había sido desde siempre su mejor amiga, aunque vivía en Francia nunca había sido un problema, con la red flu y las apariciones una visita era cuestión de nada y lo mejor, era una metamorfomaga, LA CANTIDAD DE BROMAS que habían hecho y que harían y claro pues nunca les atrapaban porque a pesar de que Harry no podía cambiar de apariencia siempre había dos niños y uno de ellos jamás coincidía con la descripción que daban.

Dos horas después las Llamas volvieron a ser de color verde y de ellas salieron Alexander y Nemesis Presto cargando una enorme caja, Harry al verle se lanzo presuroso para tomarla sin embargo las manos de su madre se lo impidieron

-Feliz cumpleaños cielo

-Gracias Mamá—contesto mientras seguía intentando conseguir la caja

Alexander aparto a Harry con una mano y guardo la caja en un armario

-Esto se queda aquí hasta la fiesta que será en la noche—se giro hacia Harry—y usted jovencito venga aca que aun no le eh dado su abrazo de felicitaciones

Despues de un alegre y fuerte abrazo de su padre, Harry volteo con su madre para informarle que Victoria estaba en la casa

-Posiblemente en mi habitación durmiendo—les dijo a sus padres— ¿podemos irnos ya al callejón Diagon? Aun no eh comprado mis cosas para el colegio

Hace unas semanas Harry había recibido su carta de Hogwarts y después de oir de su padre lo maravilloso de esta escuela inmediatamente mando su respuesta afirmando que ingresaría al colegio cuando este comenzar

-¿Por qué a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no Beauxbatons?—dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-Beauxbatons es escuela para señoritas cielo

-Claro que no, también van Hombres aunque en menor cantidad pero van

-Ademas Harry es Ingles y vivimos en Londres, Beauxbatons es una escuela francesa

-Soy una profesora, eso no habría sido ningún problema—suspirando en signo de derrota añadió—ve a despertar a Victoria que nos vamos Harry

Velozmente subio las escaleras y efectivamente encontró a Victoria dormida en su cama

-Viki despierta que nos vamos al callejón Diagon—no despertó—¡Viki!—aun dormía—¡VIKI!—Victoria despertó de un sobresalto y cayo de la cama—anda que nos vamos al callejón

Ya en el callejón Diagon lo primero que hicieron fue ir a Gringotts a sacar un poco de dinero

-Bien—dijo el sr. Presto—lo primero que haremos es ir a comprar los uniformes, después compraremos el material y dejaremos para ultima la varita

Y tal como se dijo se hizo, ya con los uniformes y libros en mano la familia Presto se disponían a ir por la varita pero algo en la vitrina llamo la atención de Harry, mirándole fijamente y encerrada en una jaula Harry observaba la más hermosa lechuza blanca que hubiera visto y así siendo dejado detrás por su familia que no se había percatado de la ausencia del menor, Harry abrió la puerta de la tienda de mascotas pero sin haber dado aún un paso hacia dentro una figura emergió de la puerta colisionando con el.

-Oh lo siento mucho, fue un accidente, de verdad no me fije—dijo la figura de un niño de su edad— ¿estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien y no te preocupes no fue nada—dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-De verdad lo siento—el niño estiro la mano y fue cuando Harry pudo verle con claridad—Soy Damián, Damián Potter

-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{-

NA: Hola c: ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Pues aquí el segundo capitulo de mi histora, Quiero agradecer a quienes enviaron Review y los que siguen esta historia me alegra de verdad que les este gustando n.n

Esta semana estare fuera de mi ciudad entonces creo que el siguiente Capitulo puede tardar en llegarvpues no creo que pueda escribir pero aun asi lo intentare

Pues ya saben Dejen un Review con su opinión y ante cualquier duda aquí estoy


End file.
